


Unreliable

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: The Kara and Kate love story. [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Girl Penis Alex Danvers, Girl Penis Kate Kane, Protective Older Sibling Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Kara and Alex talk via Skype and they have a heart to heart, Kate lets Kara down and Kara falls off the wagon.





	Unreliable

Kara returned from work the following day and she logged into her Skype account ready for her chat with Alex, she was going to have a few chosen words with her sister for not trusting her and hiring Kate to watch over her, soon the computer began to ring and Kara smiled forcefully as she answered the call from Alex.

Alex was sitting up in bed “Hey Kara, just wanted to let you know that we’ve arrived safely at the hotel” she greeted.

“Well I am very happy to hear that Alex” Kara replied though her smile was obviously forced but soon she frowned when she heard the sound of somebody violently retching in the background “What the hell is going on… are you strangling a bear?” she asked.

Alex chuckled “No… Maggie had some food on the plane” she replied.

Kara shook her head “Well I did tell her not to trust those airplane meals” she said.

Alex nodded “Yeah I know” she answered before focusing on Kara “So did you get home safely last night?” she asked.

“Yeah I did, though I ran into a friend of ours” Kara replied cryptically.

“Really, who?” Alex asked genuinely curious.

“Kate” Kara answered and soon she smirked as she watched the colour drain from Alex’s cheeks.

“Oh really?” Alex asked though it sounded as more of a stutter “What a funny coincidence” she said with a nervous laugh.

“Funny coincidence my butt… you hired her!!” Kara raised her voice becoming livid.

“Now… Kara… let me explain” Alex pleaded.

Kara shook her head “I can’t believe you Alex, hiring Kate to watch me as if I am some kind of child!!!” she shouted.

“Kara, please just let me explain” Alex pleaded desperately.

Kara growled as she crossed her arms “Fine!” she muttered.

Alex smiled, happy knowing Kara was giving her a chance to explain “Ok look, things have been good recently, you’ve been going to your meetings and your therapy sessions, you are doing really well” Alex started.

“So just because I started drinking heavily, you hire Kate to watch me like I am a child?” Kara asked in disbelief.

“No, it’s because you got drunk one day and wound up crashing your car, are you forgetting how badly you were busted up?” Alex asked “I’m not there to watch over you right now Kara… I want you to be safe”

Kara sighed heavily as she nodded her head “I understand Alex… it just still hurts that you don’t trust me” she admitted.

“Of course I trust you… answer me this though Kara, if the shoe was on the other foot and it was me that wound up drinking and getting into a car wreck, what would you do?” Alex challenged “What if you got married and was unable to watch me?”

“I’d have hired Maggie to keep and eye on you” Kara admitted, finally seeing it from Alex’s point of view.

“Kara, we already lost dad… I can’t lose you” Alex’s voice broke as her tears fell.

Kara nodded her head “Ok Alex… I understand and I promise you I will let Kate watch me” she vowed.

Alex smiled as she wiped her eyes “Thank you”

Kara glared playfully at Alex “Mentioning dad though… was a low blow” she said

Alex giggled as she wiped her eyes “So what have you got planned for tonight?” she asked.

Kara grinned evilly to herself before smiling innocently at Alex “Oh I have a date” she replied casually.

“That’s great Kara!” Alex beamed “With who?”

“With Kate” Kara answered.

“WHAT?!!!!!” Alex went berserk.

“Yeah” Kara said with a beaming grin.

Alex shook her head “You listen to me Kara, you are not dating Kate freaking Kane!” she said firmly.

“Too late, she’s coming over to pick me up soon” Kara replied as she folded her arms.

“Where is she taking you?!” Alex asked.

“No idea, but seeing as you’re paying… I’m letting her decide” Kara giggled “Bye Alex… love you” Kara said as she blew a kiss at the screen.

“Kara, don’t you…” Alex was cut off when Kara hung up on her.

Once Kara was finished getting dressed, she waited outside the apartment building, minutes turned to hours as she was left standing outside, 4 hours passed by and Kara decided to call it a night, no doubt Alex was going to have a good laugh at her about this, her thoughts turning bitter as she returned to her apartment.

Grabbing one of the bottles of beer from the fridge Kara opened it up and she downed it, she couldn’t believe Kate stood her up but then again she wasn’t surprised by it, Maggie had told Kara and Alex about why she broke up with Kate, Kate was notoriously unreliable and could not be trusted to keep a promise or remember a date.

Kara could practically hear Alex and Maggie chanting ‘I told you so’ in her head, downing bottle after bottle of whiskey Kara fell into a drunken stupor like she had done after Lena broke up with her, when she realised she ran out of bears Kara grabbed her car keys and stumbled out of the apartment.

She almost made it to her car when Kate blocked her path “You’re not going anywhere Kara” she said firmly looking worried, Alex was going to be pissed at her and she knew she would deserve it, she was called into an emergency meeting and she couldn’t call Kara to inform her.

Now here Kara stood… drunkenly stumbling about and stinking of beer.

“What are you going to do to stop me?” Kara replied though it came out as a slurred mess.

Kate pressed her forefinger against Kara’s head and she gave a challenging look “Try and walk” she challenged, Kara grumbled and pouted as she folded her arms, Kate smiled and she lifted Kara up into her arms bridal style and she carried Kara back into the apartment.

The Following morning.

Kara groaned, her head was throbbing painfully because she had one hell of a hangover, no doubt Kate had told Alex about what had happened, getting to her feet Kara stumbled out of the bedroom and she was greeted by Kate who was sitting on the couch “Hey… you ok?” she asked looking worried.

Grumbling unintelligently Kara walked to the kitchen and poured herself a mug of coffee “Oh my head” she whined.

Kate got to the kitchen and she handed Kara some aspirin and some water, Kara smiled in appreciation “Thanks” though it came out as bitter.

“Kara I am really sorry… I was called into a meeting and I couldn’t call you to let you know” Kate apologised as she looked at Kara with pleading eyes.

Kara shrugged “It’s ok, Maggie did warn Alex and I about how unreliable you were” Kara replied.

“Ouch” Kate replied “Is that what she told you, let me guess she said ‘it was because I was unreliable that she broke up with me” she guessed knowingly.

Kara nodded her head “Yep” she replied.

Kate went to argue but found she couldn’t… Maggie was right, she was incredibly unreliable when it came down to it but she had a business to run and of course last night was Kara’s turn to be let down.

“I am so sorry Kara… let me make it up to you” Kate pleaded as she stood there.

“There is nothing to make up” Kara replied.

“Yes there is, I let you down so I am going to call in and tell everyone that I am not to be disturbed and we can watch movies and buy pizza” Kate suggested “I’ll even turn my cell off” she vowed.

Kara shook her head “You don’t have to do that” she replied.

“Yes I do… so what do you think?” Kate asked with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows “Pizza and movies?” she asked.

Kara smiled “Pizza, movies and snuggling” she answered.

Kate grinned “Now that is my kind of night” she said.

Kara’s smile faded “You’re not going to tell Alex are you… about me falling off the wagon?” she asked.

Kate winced “Oh… ah about that” she instantly became nervous and scratched the back of her neck.

Kara closed her eyes as she knew already by Kate’s reaction; It was too late… Alex knew.

“Well shit” Kara mumbled to herself.

Yep she was in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: A worried Alex returns home early with an equally worried Maggie, Kate faces an overprotective Alex and Maggie and Kara gets scared and runs away from all the shouting... can they find her?


End file.
